Cove fixtures generally serve to conceal light. They usually take the shape of a concave trough in which are concealed a series of fluorescent lamps. In most cases, they extends the entire length of a room with the back wall of the trough attached to the wall of a room near the ceiling; they may also extend between and mounted to transverse supports or hang freely. One problem usually associated with such fixtures is that, whenever the dimensions of a room are altered, the coves must be arranged so as to provide uniform distribution of light on the ceiling. These coves, are of a standard size; thus in rearranging the coves to suit the new size of the room some cove fixtures must be removed or added but, very often, the total length of the coves does not equal that of the room wall whereby some dark areas are left on the lit wall where there is a gap between the cove fixtures. To overcome the problem of having a non-continuous length of cove fixtures along a room wall, some cove fixtures have been divised so as to be cut to complete the overall length; however, in these cases, there still remains the problem of dark spots on the ceiling as a result of the absence of light being emitted from those cut cove fixtures.